


There are Still a Million Stars, the Company's Just Better

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Eastwick (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eastwick. Girls night, one year later, Roxie, Kat and Joanna enjoy a beautiful evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There are Still a Million Stars, the Company's Just Better

Roxie pours the drinks. Kat carefully puts olives onto toothpicks. Joanna leans over the counter and talks animatedly about her most recent story. Kat can't believe the difference a year makes. She smiles at Joanna's enthusiasm, hired back to her old job, and a better position. There's an answering smile on Roxie's face. Mia is out with Josh tonight. It's girls night, and it's just them.

They have a few hours to sit back, relax and appreciate the world. Penny couldn't come this evening. She has a date, with a new, probably not psychotic guy. Kat's a little glad it's just the three of them. The original three, one year later. Kat absently strokes the still light skin where her wedding band used to sit. The difference a year makes.

One year ago, the power had gone out leaving them to sit in the dark. Tonight Kat lights the candles with a flick of her wrist and Joanna nudges the drinks across the table with a glance. It's nice to be so casual. They're all still very cautious in their daily lives. The storm may have passed, still attracting more negative attention is something no one wants.

Roxie hums as she dices the vegetables Kat brought for snacks. This year they don't sit at the table, but on the couch in Roxie's living room. Roxie tells them about her latest vision. Roxie doesn't dream of big things anymore. No deaths, fireballs, or mass destruction. It's a good sign. Roxie has dreamed of a young boy, one of the freshmen a two years below Mia, getting hit by a milk truck while delivering the paper. Roxie has honed her visions, like Kat has learned control, and Joanna precision and power.  
"It's nice to no longer see things about myself." Roxie sighs. "The future is still a surprise, and I can help people." Kat nods, mentally noting to have some extra time blocked into her work for Roxie's prediction.

Girls night has also become something of a, well not disaster planning, but...problem prevention session. Roxie brings her dreams and visions, Joanna her growing ability to swoop and shove things out of danger with her mind, and Kat steps in for acts of god.

The lights haven't gone out in the last year, they've missed the annual windstorm, and the weather's been averagely nice. Kat hasn't been trying hard, but diverting the occasional gale seems to keep everything nicely in balance without causing too much distortion in the natural order of things. Penny usually laughs and suggests practicle, more, well not human, but more mundane measures.

They finish their drinks. The moon is up, it's full, but not the kind of full that causes lunacy. Kat still finds her eyes wandering to the window. Joanna follows her line of sight and smacks her hand on the table.  
"We should be out there, come on!!" She grabs Kat's hand and Roxie follows them out the door. The back yard isn't large but the moon shines on the grass and it's quiet. Somewhere a dog barks. Joanna's wriggling her bare toes in the grass. She dances a little, hopping from one foot to the other. Roxie lifts up her skirt, kicking her legs back at Joanna.  
"It's not quite like a fountain, or magic water, but I think I like this better." Kat agrees watching them dance in the moonlight.

They look like the could be witches, magical, and ethereal. But then Joanna trips and goes sprawling, laughing on her back in the faintly wet grass and Roxie flops down to sit beside her. Once again they're just three ordinary friends, with perhaps extraordinary gifts.  
"It was a good year." Joanna murmurs. Roxie shoots her a look, "Well, okay, aside from people dying, crazy, slightly evil men, and all that other stuff, but..."  
"This year you had us?" Kat is only slightly joking, and she isn't surprised to see Joanna nod seriously. "Yes. This year I had you, and I couldn't have done any of it without either of you."  
"Yeah." Roxie sighs, "I can honestly say I wouldn't have survived this year, without all of this." Roxie's hand wave encompases them, the moon and the general vacinity of the back yard. Kat's smile grows fonder.

She'd never really had friends, and now, her life may have changed drastically but she wouldn't take it back for the world.  
"Happy anniversary." She murmurs.  
"Still, we seriously need to do something more exciting next year." Joanna states, propping herself up.  
"Agreed." Roxie nods firmly. "Still, enjoying a full moon is nice." They lapse into a comfortable silence. Kat leans back into the earth, the ground is a little cold and a little wet, but the sky is beautiful and the company impeccable and she wouldn't want to be anywhere else.


End file.
